Coupable d'exister
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Et si Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avaient également eu une petite fille en plus de Drago ? Et si Narcissa avait perdu la vie en mettant cette enfant au monde ? Et si, en plus de tout cela, la fillette était une Cracmolle ? Je vous propose ma vision de cet univers alternatif… (Attention, cet univers est loin d'être rose… Âmes sensibles s'abstenir…)
1. Coupable

_Coucou!_

 _Me voici avec une petite histoire de 5 chapitres en tout, sur la famille Malefoy, qui est très loin d'être rose et qui aborde un thème très dur. Le rating M n'a pas été choisi au hasard, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir._

 _Je n'aborderai pas le sujet de Voldemort ni de Harry Potter, qui ne fera qu'une brève apparition dans un chapitre. C'est une sorte d'univers alternatif magique où Voldemort ne joue aucun rôle et qui se concentre uniquement sur les Malefoy._

 _J'espère néanmoins que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira malgré tout._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Coupable**

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, membres éminents de la haute aristocratie sorcière d'Angleterre, Sang-Purs, propriétaires d'un immense manoir, de nombreux titres et autres richesses, étaient les heureux parents d'un magnifique petit garçon à la chevelure aussi blonde et lisse que celle de son illustre père et aux yeux gris acier typiques de la famille Malefoy.

Leur enfant était leur plus grande fierté, d'autant plus qu'à l'âge de deux ans à peine il avait manifesté les premiers signes de la magie qui courait en lui. Le patriarche était extrêmement fier de son fils ainsi que de son épouse qui était sur le point de mettre au monde leur second enfant.

Malheureusement, la famille Malefoy connut une grande épreuve et subit un profond chagrin car la belle et noble Narcissa mourut en couche, juste après avoir prénommé sa fille et l'avoir prise dans ses bras, laissant son mari désemparé avec un enfant de trois ans et un nouveau-né à élever.

Néanmoins, il n'est pas dans la nature et le tempérament des Malefoy de se laisser abattre par les événement aussi tristes et sombres soient-ils et, malgré la douleur de la perte de son épouse, Lucius releva la tête et fit face à ses devoirs et à ses obligations comme tout bon maître de maison. Il engagea un elfe supplémentaire, en plus de Dobby, pour veiller sur ses enfants et s'occuper du bébé et se plongea corps et âme dans ses affaires.

Malgré lui, Lucius tint sa petite fille qui venait tout juste de naître pour responsable de la mort de son épouse, qu'il aimait sincèrement, et, avec le temps, ce sentiment de haine et de reproche ne fit que s'accroître au fil des ans.

Plus la fillette grandissait, plus elle ressemblait à sa mère, qu'il avait connue étant enfant, et plus il avait envie de lui faire payer la disparition prématurée de sa femme. En outre, la jeune Malefoy n'avait encore jamais montré aucun signe de magie, bien qu'elle ait déjà atteint l'âge de huit ans et le cœur de Lucius se serrait de plus en plus à la pensée que son épouse était morte tout ça pour donner la vie à une misérable Cracmolle à cause de qui il serait la risée de tous ses importants amis.

La fillette, quant à elle, semblait parfaitement heureuse. Elle aimait son elfe, Myra, qui s'occupait d'elle depuis qu'elle était bébé, elle adorait son grand frère, Drago, avec qui elle passait son temps à rire, à s'amuser et à jouer, elle adulait son parrain, Severus, se réjouissant de chacune de ses visites au manoir, et elle vouait une admiration sans limite et un amour sans faille à son père, de qui elle aurait aimé recevoir plus d'attention et passer plus de temps en sa compagnie.

Lorsqu'il la voyait rire aux éclats, courir après son fils, jouer avec son elfe, sauter sur les genoux de Severus et se pendre à son cou, Lucius avait envie de lui faire ravaler sa gaieté et son bonheur. Il avait envie de la punir d'être en vie, tandis que Narcissa pourrissait sous terre. Il avait envie de la briser, de la faire souffrir en la torturant lentement, de lui faire payer très chèrement la mort de sa mère…

Bien sûr, devant tout le monde, il se montrait impassible, faisait bonne figure et feignait d'être un parfait parent qui aimait équitablement ses deux enfants. Il n'allait pas révéler à tous cette haine venimeuse secrètement enfouie au plus profond de son cœur. Mais ce besoin de lui faire du mal afin de la punir se faisait de plus en plus présent et de plus en plus pressant. Il devrait très bientôt céder à cette vile tentation, sinon il allait exploser…

.

Le 1er septembre 1991, la petite Cassiopée Malefoy, alors âgée de huit ans, accompagna son père à la gare de King's Cross afin de dire au revoir à son grand frère qui se rendait pour la toute première fois dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Elle traversa la barrière qui séparait les voies 9 et 10, son père tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne car il craignait qu'elle ne puisse pas passer seule le mur magique et qu'elle attire les regards sur eux, et elle découvrit une grosse locomotive rouge et noire crachant des panaches de fumée blanche.

Émerveillée par cette vision et abasourdie par tout ce monde qui grouillait autour d'elle, elle fut soudainement rappelée à l'ordre par Lucius qui lui ordonna sèchement en resserrant sa prise sur ses petits doigts :

« Ferme donc la bouche, Cassiopée ! Et tiens-toi correctement ! Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir emmenée !

\- Oui, père. Pardonnez-moi, répondit-elle aussitôt, contrite. Merci de m'avoir permis de venir avec vous, ajouta-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui, penaude et désirant se racheter.

\- C'est ton frère que tu dois remercier… » maugréa-t-il, dédaigneux, en détournant son regard d'elle.

La petite fille baissa la tête et n'ajouta rien de peur d'aggraver son cas. Elle ne voulait pas mettre son père en colère. Elle était tout simplement contente d'être ici, de voir toutes ces choses merveilleuses, de se tenir fièrement à côté de son père, qui, pour une fois, avait accepté de lui tenir la main, et surtout de pouvoir dire au revoir à son frère qui allait énormément lui manquer durant son absence.

Elle releva alors soudainement la tête et chercha Drago de ses grands yeux aussi bleus que ne l'étaient ceux de sa mère, ayant peur qu'il n'ait embarqué dans le train, emporté par son élan et son excitation, sans lui dire au revoir.

« Alors, princesse ? On a peur que son grand frère ne soit parti sans faire un gros bisou à sa gentille petite sœur ? entendit-elle derrière son dos.

\- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement en se tournant vers lui et en se pendant à son cou.

\- Mais c'est que j'ai vu juste en plus ! s'étonna-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Oui… Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti, avoua-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- Pas sans t'avoir dit au revoir, Cassie, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement les longs cheveux blonds de sa sœur.

\- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, Drago.

\- Toi aussi, princesse, mais je t'écrirai souvent.

\- C'est promis ? interrogea-t-elle en l'observant dans les yeux, angoissée.

\- Promis ! » affirma-t-il en lui tendant son petit doigt.

La fillette sourit et serra alors le petit doigt de son frère avec le sien, scellant ainsi leur promesse fraternelle, puis ils entendirent le train siffler et Lucius décréta vivement :

« Monte dans le train avant qu'il ne démarre sans toi, Drago.

\- Oui, père, acquiesça-t-il aussitôt avant de prendre sa valise et d'embrasser sa sœur.

\- Fais en sorte que je sois fier de toi, ajouta Lucius.

\- Je ferai tout pour vous faire honneur, père. Les Malefoy se doivent d'exceller en tout et de montrer l'exemple, répliqua-t-il en bombant le torse.

\- C'est très bien, mon fils, approuva-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire et en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

\- Au revoir, Drago ! cria encore Cassiopée en regardant son frère monter dans le train.

\- Au revoir, Cassie ! À bientôt ! » répondit-il en agitant la main depuis la fenêtre d'un wagon.

La petite fille continua de faire de grands signes à son frère, tandis que le train s'était mis en marche, puis, lorsqu'il se fut assez éloigné, Lucius l'attrapa fermement par la main pour la faire cesser son entreprise et ordonna sèchement :

« Rentrons à présent ! »

.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Drago était parti à Poudlard et Cassiopée ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule de toute sa vie. Bien sûr, elle avait Myra qui était à son service et qui faisait en sorte qu'elle se sente moins seule et de l'amuser mais son frère lui manquait terriblement.

Ce n'était qu'avec lui qu'elle pouvait supporter la froideur de son père envers elle, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la faire rire autant, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait importante et aimée…

Elle avait déjà reçu deux lettres de lui, dans lesquels il lui apprenait qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, où son père avait également été lorsqu'il était jeune, qu'il s'était déjà fait des amis, que les cours étaient super, que Severus se montrait absolument épouvantable envers tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas chez les vert et argent – ce qui le faisait énormément rire – et qu'elle lui manquait déjà beaucoup.

Voyant que sa jeune maîtresse restait triste et abattue, Myra décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, malgré le fait que Dobby tentait de la dissuader de faire une telle chose, et elle se rendit jusqu'au bureau de Lucius Malefoy pour toquer à sa porte.

« Entrez, prononça une voix claire et froide.

\- Maître Malefoy, le salua la petite créature en pénétrant dans son bureau, son nez touchant presque le sol.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Myra ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, exaspéré de voir apparaître l'elfe de sa fille.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, maître Malefoy, mais je me fais du souci pour la petite maîtresse Cassiopée.

\- Qu'a-t-elle donc encore inventé pour me casser les pieds, celle-là ? interrogea-t-il vivement en levant les yeux au ciel, ne prenant pas la peine de feindre quoi que ce soit puisque les elfes étaient à son service et se devaient de garder ses secrets.

\- C'est que… fit-elle, hésitante face à la colère de son maître.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle… elle est très malheureuse depuis le départ de son frère, maître Malefoy… dit-elle en tordant nerveusement ses doigts. Et Myra se demandait si… si le maître Malefoy accepterait de passer un peu de temps avec elle… pour la consoler… » tenta l'elfe en se recroquevillant peu à peu sur elle, craignant de déclencher la fureur de son maître.

Lucius Malefoy observa avec dédain la petite créature qui se ratatinait de plus en plus sous ses yeux, surpris par une telle demande de la part de l'un de ses serviteurs, en réfléchissant à ses paroles.

Alors, comme cela, cette pauvre enfant était malheureuse à cause du départ de son frère ? se demanda-t-il intérieurement en ricanant, mauvais. Cela ne faisait-il pas plus de huit ans que lui-même vivait dans le chagrin d'avoir perdu son épouse par sa faute ? N'était-il pas temps de le lui faire regretter ?

Il esquissa un rictus de mépris face à ses pensées douteuses avant de répondre de sa voix la plus soyeuse et la plus terrifiante :

« Mais bien sûr, Myra. Je me ferais un grand plaisir de lui consacrer un peu de mon temps… »

Le petit elfe de maison sortit de la pièce, soulagé et heureux pour sa petite maîtresse, et retourna à ses occupations.

.

Ce soir-là, après que Myra ait aidé sa petite maîtresse à se changer, l'ait couchée dans son lit et l'ait bordée, elles virent toutes deux la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur Lucius Malefoy en personne.

L'elfe le regarda, incrédule, tandis que la fillette lui faisait un immense sourire, et le maître des lieux décréta après avoir haussé un sourcil face au regard interrogateur de la créature :

« Va-t'en, Myra. Nous n'avons plus besoin de toi.

\- Oui, maître Malefoy », répondit-elle immédiatement en sortant de la chambre.

Une fois que la petite créature eut refermé la porte, Lucius s'approcha lentement du lit dans lequel sa fille se trouvait en la fixant intensément de ses yeux gris acier.

« Vous êtes venu me souhaiter une bonne nuit, père ? demanda la fillette, pleine d'espoir et ravie qu'il soit là, en se redressant pour passer en position assise.

\- En effet, ma chère enfant, répondit-il en venant s'asseoir sur les couvertures tout près d'elle.

\- Merci, père ! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse, un grand sourire éclairant ses traits.

\- De rien. Myra m'a dit que tu souffrais de l'absence de ton frère ? interrogea-t-il en abaissant un peu sa couverture avant d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qu'il fit glisser entre ses doigts.

\- Oui, il me manque beaucoup, répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Je suis très triste qu'il ne soit plus ici avec nous.

\- Voudrais-tu que je fasse en sorte que tu te sentes moins triste ? proposa-t-il en saisissant son petit menton dans sa main et en lui faisant relever la tête vers lui.

\- Vous feriez vraiment ça pour moi, père ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus brillant de joie dans ses yeux acier, terriblement contente qu'il se soucie d'elle de cette façon.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr, ma chère petite fille… » répondit-il d'une voix de velours avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin et de se pencher vers elle.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	2. Punition

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et merci aussi à Athina. Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre…_

 _Voici donc la suite de cette brève histoire._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Punition**

« Debout, maîtresse Cassiopée ! Il est l'heure de vous lever ! » décréta le petit elfe, jovial, en arrivant dans la chambre de la fillette avant d'ouvrir en grand les rideaux verts de sa chambre.

La créature ouvrit également un peu la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce et elle s'approcha du lit de l'enfant qui ne faisait toujours pas mine d'avoir entendu ni de vouloir se lever.

« Allons, petite maîtresse ! Debout ! répéta-t-elle, en secouant légèrement l'épaule de la fillette.

\- Non… Je ne peux pas… dit-elle faiblement, la tête dans ses couvertures, dos à l'elfe.

\- Serait-ce un caprice, Miss Cassiopée ? demanda Myra d'une voix sévère. Le maître Malefoy va être fâché, si vous ne vous levez pas bientôt, l'avertit-elle.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas un caprice… Je ne peux pas… J'ai mal… répondit la petite fille en commençant à sangloter.

\- Comment ça : vous avez mal ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise et inquiète. Où avez-vous mal, maîtresse ?

\- J'ai mal au ventre… lui apprit-elle en se tournant vers elle, le visage baigné de larmes.

\- Oh, ne pleurez pas, petite maîtresse, conseilla l'elfe, bienveillant, en caressant doucement la joue de l'enfant. Myra va regarder et elle va vous soigner, si elle le peut », dit-elle, pensant qu'il devait s'agir d'une simple indigestion.

Cassiopée acquiesça et laissa l'elfe l'ausculter à l'aide de ses mains qu'elle passa au-dessus de tout son petit corps afin de déterminer la cause de ses maux de ventre.

Quand elle arriva au bas du ventre, Myra perdit toute trace de couleur, lança un coup d'œil rapide à la fillette qui pleurait toujours puis ôta doucement ses couvertures.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Du sang. Des taches de sang sur sa chemise de nuit et sur son matelas. Ses maux de ventre. Ses pleurs. Son père qui vient la voir la veille… Tout se mit rapidement en place dans sa tête.

Myra avait compris désormais, même si elle ne croyait pas que cela puisse être possible. Comment son maître avait-il bien pu faire cela à une fillette de huit ans ? Sa propre fille… La chair de sa chair… Le sang de son sang…

« Soigne-la et tais-toi ! » lui asséna soudain une voix froide et tranchante.

Le petit elfe sursauta et se tourna pour voir Lucius Malefoy la toiser de toute sa hauteur dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu ne parleras de ça à personne. Jamais. Tu m'as bien compris ? l'avertit-il, menaçant.

\- Ou… Oui, maître Malefoy, acquiesça-t-elle en baissant la tête, craintive.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je me suis occupé d'elle. Et je m'en occuperai encore… Rassure-toi », déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur dans la voix avant de quitter la chambre.

Le souffle de Myra se bloqua net dans sa gorge puis elle reporta son attention sur sa petite protégée et fondit en larmes en songeant que tout était de sa faute puis elle commença à la soigner avec patience et douceur.

.

Lucius Malefoy tint la terrible promesse qu'il avait faite à son elfe. Il avait trouvé un excellent moyen de faire souffrir sa fille et de soulager sa frustration. Il n'était pas près de la laisser tomber de si tôt. Sa fille était un très agréable exutoire à sa colère.

La première fois qu'il revint dans sa chambre, la fillette, courageuse, déclara :

« Père, j'aime beaucoup que vous m'accordiez votre attention et que vous passiez du temps avec moi mais… je n'aime pas ce que vous faites… dans mon lit… Ça… Ça me fait mal.

\- Oh… Ça te fait mal ? interrogea-t-il, faussement compatissant, en s'approchant de son lit.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Sais-tu à quel point tu as fait souffrir ta mère en venant au monde, Cassiopée ? demanda-t-il alors en s'installant près d'elle.

\- Heu… Non… » répondit-elle, troublée.

Drago et elle n'avaient pas le droit de parler de leur défunte mère en présence de leur père.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il à lui expliquer en lui caressant la joue, tu l'as tellement fait souffrir qu'elle en est morte. C'est de ta faute si elle est morte. C'est à cause de toi. C'est toi qui l'as tuée », lui asséna-t-il sur un ton glacial, sa main tenant à présent sa gorge, comme s'il voulait l'étrangler.

La fillette écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, choquée par ses révélations, en continuant de fixer son père de ses yeux qui débordaient maintenant de larmes de profonde tristesse, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant de chagrin.

« Puisque c'est toi qui m'as privé de ma femme, ne trouves-tu pas cela juste de réparer l'erreur que tu as commise ? Ne penses-tu pas que c'est à toi de tout faire pour essayer de te faire pardonner par moi ? Ne crois-tu pas que c'est toi qui dois la remplacer ? questionna-t-il, perfide.

\- Je suis désolée, père ! Pardonnez-moi ! sanglota-t-elle, la gorge serrée par le chagrin, la respiration haletante. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi ! implora-t-elle en le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus à travers un voile de larmes, en saisissant sa main qui tenait toujours sa gorge.

\- Que tu sois désolée ou non ne la ramènera pas, répliqua-t-il froidement en se débarrassant de ses petites mains qui agrippaient son bras. Et, mon pardon, tu devras le mériter… » ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il ouvrait le col de sa chemise de nuit.

.

Cassiopée n'avait jamais rien dit à personne. Ni à son frère ni à son parrain ni à son elfe, qui savait pourtant la vérité. Son père lui avait si bien fait comprendre que c'était de sa faute si sa mère était morte et elle se sentait tellement coupable du décès de sa mère, de la solitude de son père et de la perte qu'elle avait causée à son frère qu'elle pensait mériter ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Elle avait toujours espéré que, un jour, elle parviendrait à obtenir son pardon. Elle avait toujours voulu croire qu'il s'adoucirait avec le temps, qu'il lui ferait moins de mal ou qu'il cesserait tout bonnement de la toucher mais tous ses espoirs étaient partis en fumée le jour de ses onze ans.

Elle n'avait pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle n'était pas une sorcière. Aucune magie ne courait en elle. Ce n'était qu'une Cracmolle. Une honte pour son père… Il l'avait regardée avec tellement de mépris et de dédain qu'elle avait pensé qu'elle allait en mourir de chagrin et de douleur. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie et pourtant elle connaissait bien la souffrance.

Son père s'était toujours appliqué à lui faire le plus de mal possible lorsqu'il se rendait dans sa chambre le soir. Il avait toujours pris un soin particulier à essayer de lui faire ressentir la douleur que lui-même ressentait depuis la perte de Narcissa. Il n'avait aucune compassion pour elle et il était persuadé qu'elle méritait de souffrir.

La petite fille était montée dans sa chambre et s'était étendue sur son lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps suite à la confirmation de cette terrible nouvelle. Myra avait bien essayé de la consoler mais elle n'y était pas parvenue et elle l'avait laissée seule, peinée pour elle…

Quelques heures plus tard, Cassiopée, qui était toujours couchée sur son lit, la tête dans ses oreillers, entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, des pas approcher d'elle puis une voix familière interroger :

« Où est donc passée ma petite princesse ? C'est ici que tu te caches, ma belle ? »

Elle se redressa, tourna son visage rougi par ses larmes vers son parrain et s'essuya les yeux avant de répondre :

« Oui, je suis là, parrain.

\- Que fais-tu là ? C'est le jour de tes onze ans et Myra t'a préparé un beau gâteau. Il est dans la salle à manger, déclara-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas faim et je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire, dit-elle tristement après avoir mordillé ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ça, ma puce ? demanda-t-il gentiment, en caressant son front et sa joue avant de remettre correctement ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux débordant de nouveau de larmes, en recommençant à pleurer.

Severus l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui avant de se mettre à la bercer légèrement et à caresser doucement ses cheveux et son dos dans l'espoir de la consoler.

« Ce n'est rien, mon cœur. Ce n'est pas si important que ça, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Papa… est… tellement… déçu ! sanglota-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée par sa respiration saccadée.

\- Non, il n'est pas déçu, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Il t'aime comme tu es.

\- Non ! Il ne m'aime… pas ! rétorqua-t-elle tristement.

\- Mais bien sûr que si. Ton père, Drago et moi, nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, que tu aies des pouvoirs magiques ou non, lui assura-t-il.

\- Je voulais être comme vous ! Je voulais aller à Poudlard comme Drago ! Je voulais t'avoir comme professeur de potions ! Je voulais aller à Serpentard et que papa soit fier de moi ! s'écria-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Il est fier de toi, Cassie.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai, parrain ! rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Chut… » souffla doucement Severus en recommençant à la bercer tout contre son cœur.

Au bout d'environ une demi-heure, la petite fille s'était finalement apaisée, réconfortée par son parrain qui lui parlait gentiment pour la calmer. Elle prit le mouchoir que Severus lui donna pour s'essuyer les yeux et se moucher le nez puis elle l'entendit déclarer :

« Tu sais, tu seras toujours ma filleule préférée, princesse.

\- Et Drago alors ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux brillant toujours de larmes.

\- Drago, lui, est mon filleul préféré », rétorqua Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Il caressa son petit menton, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, puis décréta en voyant le beau sourire qu'elle lui faisait désormais et en lui tendant sa main :

« Viens. Allons manger du gâteau et ouvrir tes cadeaux. Drago m'a confié le sien pour que je te le remette en mains propres.

\- D'accord, parrain. Merci », répondit-elle, reconnaissante en mettant sa main dans la sienne.

.

Cassiopée n'était pas une sorcière et son père ne se lassait jamais de le lui rappeler. Tout était un prétexte pour la rabaisser et l'humilier. Tout était bon pour la faire se sentir coupable et monstrueuse. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était susceptible d'attirer les reproches et la colère de son père sur elle.

Heureusement pour elle, Drago revenait toujours pour les vacances et, lorsqu'il était là, la petite fille oubliait instantanément les mauvais traitements que son père lui infligeait. Car jamais il ne tentait quoi que ce soit quand son frère était présent au manoir. Il attendait toujours qu'il reparte.

Cassiopée aurait aimé que Drago ne s'en aille jamais et qu'il reste toujours avec elle mais il était bien obligé d'aller à Poudlard, lui. Elle profitait donc de ces instants de répit, sachant combien ils étaient rares et précieux, et jamais elle ne se plaignait de son sort.

 _._

 _Novembre 1997_

Drago avait entamé sa dernière année d'étude à l'école de sorcellerie et Cassiopée, quant à elle, recevait des cours particuliers de maintien, d'étiquette, de langue, de littérature, de dessin, de musique et de chant depuis ses onze ans.

Lucius Malefoy avait toujours pris soin des apparences et il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser sa fille Cracmolle sans instruction. Il aurait pris le risque d'être montré du doigt par ses pairs et, ça, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il avait donc engagé une préceptrice pour sa fille et feignait de tout faire pour qu'elle s'intègre parfaitement dans son rôle de maîtresse de maison et d'épouse lorsqu'elle aurait atteint sa majorité.

Sa haine envers sa fille n'avait pas diminué avec les années. Au contraire, elle avait même plutôt eu tendance à augmenter à mesure que la jeune fille grandissait et se développait pour finir par ressembler presque trait pour trait à sa mère.

« Entrez », prononça Lucius Malefoy de sa voix froide.

Cassiopée pénétra alors dans le bureau de son père, tête baissée, et s'avança lentement vers lui après avoir doucement refermé la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya-t-il, déjà irrité par sa simple présence.

\- Veuillez me pardonner de vous déranger comme cela, père, commença la jeune fille, penaude, mais quelque chose me tracasse et Myra m'a vivement conseillé de vous en faire part.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage, fatigué.

\- C'est que… je… hésita-t-elle, les joues roses.

\- Allons, parle ! Maintenant que tu es là ! l'interrompit-il brusquement.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas eu mes menstruations ce mois-ci, lui avoua-t-elle, morte de honte.

\- Quoi ? fit l'homme, choqué, en se redressant sur son siège. Quand aurais-tu dû les avoir ? s'enquit-il, après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, visiblement nerveux.

\- Heu… Il y a environ trois semaines, répondit-elle en levant ses yeux bleu ciel emplis d'incompréhension vers lui.

\- Bon sang ! explosa-t-il en frappant du poing sur son bureau. Tu ne m'auras vraiment rien épargné ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux, en la fusillant du regard.

\- Pa… Pardon… Excusez-moi, père, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement en reculant légèrement face à sa colère, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était tellement furieux.

\- Viens ici ! » lui ordonna-t-il en faisant un geste impatient dans sa direction.

Cassiopée obtempéra directement malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait à cet instant présent, contourna son grand bureau en bois verni et vint se placer juste devant lui, là où il l'exigeait.

Lucius sortit sa baguette magique hors de sa canne à pommeau et lança un sortilège informulé sur sa fille afin de vérifier si ses craintes se révélaient fondées. Après quelques secondes, une lueur rosée éclaira son abdomen avant de disparaître quelques instants plus tard.

Constatant que son père avait blêmi après avoir vu la lumière rose, la jeune fille demanda, soucieuse :

« Père, vous sentez-vous bien ?

\- Hors de ma vue ! ordonna-t-il de sa voix glaciale. Va dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas avant d'en avoir reçu ma permission ! Tu m'as bien compris ? interrogea-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux acier et en serrant avec force son poignet dans sa main au point de lui faire mal.

\- Oui, père… » répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'éclipser discrètement pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Lucius Malefoy avait aussitôt contacté Severus pour lui demander de lui fournir une potion abortive, disant qu'il avait par mégarde mis enceinte l'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir et qu'il ne souhaitait pas que le prestigieux nom des Malefoy soit entaché par une sordide histoire de bâtard.

Rogue, comprenant bien son ami, confectionna la potion qu'il lui avait demandée, sans poser de questions, la lui envoya le jour suivant avec une potion anti-douleur en plus, car il l'informa que cela serait douloureux pour la jeune femme, et lui donna des conseils sur la façon d'administrer ce "remède" et de surveiller la jeune femme pendant le procédé d'élimination du fœtus.

Le patriarche rangea la fiole de potion anti-douleur dans sa pharmacie et pénétra quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de sa fille.

« Tiens ! dit-il à Myra en lui jetant le flacon à la figure. Fais-lui boire ça et reste près d'elle. Il paraît que c'est douloureux, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire sadique.

\- Oui, maître Malefoy. Merci, maître Malefoy, répondit la petite créature tremblante.

\- Père, pourquoi est-ce… » voulut demander Cassiopée.

Il retourna aussitôt à ses occupations sans se soucier de sa fille et l'elfe de maison administra la potion à la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et de crier de souffrance lorsque le processus d'avortement commença.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	3. Découverte

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires et merci à Athina! Rassure-toi, c'est pour maintenant, comme le titre le laisse présumer.^^_

 _ **Attention** : je ne dirai pas que c'est un lemon mais le contenu est un peu plus explicite que d'habitude et pourrait choquer vos petits yeux… _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Découverte**

Drago avait terminé ses études de sorcellerie, il était sorti de Poudlard en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, préfet en chef et il avait réussi ses examens haut la main en obtenant la plus grande distinction pour l'ensemble de ses cours.

Son père était extrêmement fier de lui et de sa réussite mais son plaisir de le voir sortir de l'école avec les honneurs avait été quelque peu gâché parce qu'il s'était vu obligé d'emmener Cassiopée à la remise des diplômes car son frère désirait ardemment qu'elle soit présente lors de cet instant si important pour lui.

La jeune fille de quinze ans, ravie de pouvoir fouler le sol de Poudlard au moins une fois dans sa vie, était trop heureuse d'avoir obtenu l'honneur d'accompagner son père pour cette cérémonie.

L'aristocrate lui avait fait confectionner expressément pour cette occasion une nouvelle robe absolument magnifique chez Madame Guipure afin de représenter dignement la famille Malefoy et il lui avait donné pour consigne de se tenir sagement tout près de lui et de le suivre sans rien dire.

Marchant dans le sillage de son père, Cassiopée s'appliquait à poser ses yeux bleu ciel partout ailleurs que sur les visages de tous ces gens qui la dévisageaient, se demandant sans doute qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait ici à suivre Lucius Malefoy. En effet, peu de personnes connaissaient son existence étant donné la tare qu'elle portait sur ses épaules en étant une Cracmolle et l'infamie que cela constituait pour son illustre paternel…

Tandis qu'elle patientait sagement, dans sa belle robe en soie vert émeraude agrémentée de petits boutons sur les manches et d'un col en fine dentelle, debout, le dos bien droit, comme on le lui avait appris, à côté de son père qui s'entretenait avec un membre éminent du ministère, une voix masculine la tira de sa contemplation du grand château de pierres, la faisant presque sursauter :

« Tu es la sœur de Drago ? »

Cassiopée posa alors ses yeux bleus sur un garçon qui devait avoir l'âge de son frère, aux cheveux bruns, aux lunettes rondes, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, et elle répondit timidement en hochant légèrement la tête :

« Oui, je suis sa petite sœur.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? interrogea-t-il, de but en blanc.

\- J'ai quinze ans, répondit-elle, surprise par ses questions et son ton familier.

\- Pourquoi ne t'a-t-on jamais vue à Poudlard alors ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

Un éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux clairs puis elle répondit simplement :

« Parce que je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique.

\- Oh… Désolé… répliqua-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Moi aussi… fit-elle tristement en baissant son regard sur ses mains.

\- Cessez donc de tourmenter ma filleule, Potter. Allez plutôt rejoindre votre ami Weasley pour veiller à ce qu'il ne dévore pas tous les plats du buffet, ordonna soudain Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Votre filleule ? s'exclama-t-il, estomaqué, en l'observant, les yeux ronds.

\- Du balais, Potter ! le pressa Rogue en le fixant d'une façon menaçante.

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! répondit le Gryffondor à son professeur. Salut ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner d'eux.

\- Tu es tout simplement ravissante, ma princesse, déclara Rogue en prenant les mains de Cassiopée dans les siennes et en l'observant attentivement.

\- Merci, parrain », répliqua-t-elle avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser sur la joue pour le saluer.

Deux Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle et trois Gryffondor faillirent mourir d'une attaque cardiaque et perdre définitivement l'usage de leur mâchoire inférieure, qui s'était presque décrochée devant cette scène, et Rogue haussa les sourcils, condescendant, avant d'entourer la jeune fille d'un bras et de décréter à l'adresse de Malefoy :

« Je t'emprunte ta fille, Lucius.

\- Fais donc, Severus, mais ramène-la-moi quand même, rétorqua-t-il, moqueur.

\- Bien entendu », promit-il avant de l'entraîner vers le Lac Noir afin de lui faire visiter les extérieurs en détail.

La jeune fille eut l'incroyable plaisir de découvrir le parc, le lac habité par le Calamar géant, l'orée de la Forêt interdite ainsi que de nombreuses pièces du château de Poudlard, comme par exemple la Grande Salle, les cachots, la classe de potions, la salle commune des Serpentard, la volière et la tour d'astronomie, en compagnie de Rogue qui lui montra tous ces lieux et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur le château.

« Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir tous ces endroits, parrain, déclara la jeune fille en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule tout en observant l'incroyable vue qu'ils avaient du domaine de Poudlard depuis la tour d'astronomie.

\- C'était avec plaisir, mon ange, répondit-il alors en l'entourant de son bras et en la serrant contre lui.

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance de travailler ici, affirma-t-elle.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, c'était ma dernière année en tant que professeur ici, lui apprit-il soudainement.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle en redressant sa tête, surprise.

\- J'en ai assez de donner cours à tous ces cornichons sans cervelle. J'ai seulement attendu que ton frère finisse ses études pour pouvoir partir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

\- Je pense que je vais ouvrir ma propre affaire et vendre les potions que je confectionnerai, répondit-il, le regard brillant.

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! s'exclama-t-elle, réjouie pour lui.

\- En plus, comme ça, je pourrais venir te voir plus souvent, lui promit-il en baissant son regard vers elle.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, ravie.

\- Bien sûr », répondit-il en souriant.

Cassiopée lui rendit sincèrement son sourire en plongeant ses yeux bleu ciel dans ses yeux onyx puis ils furent soudain interrompus par une voix qui s'exclama :

« Haha ! C'est donc toi qui as enlevé ma sœur et qui l'as cachée au plus haut sommet de la plus haute tour !

\- Drago ! s'exclama la jeune fille en riant et en se tournant vers lui.

\- N'ayez crainte, Milady ! Je viens vous délivrer ! rétorqua son frère en gonflant son torse et en feignant de sortir une épée de son fourreau.

\- Drago… soupira Severus. Tu ne vas quand même pas m'obliger à faire ça ici ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? T'as pas dit que tu démissionnais ? répliqua le blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- Très bien… souffla-t-il, vaincu, après avoir vu les yeux pétillant de bonheur et d'amusement de Cassiopée. Dans ce cas, en garde, maraud ! Je ne te laisserai point ravir ma belle ! » ajouta-t-il en faisant également semblant de brandir une épée dans la direction de son filleul tout en se plaçant devant la jeune fille pour la protéger.

Cassiopée avait passé une formidable journée à Poudlard en compagnie de Severus, de Drago et de son père et elle avait été terriblement heureuse de retourner au manoir Malefoy avec son grand frère.

.

Trois semaines plus tard, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Drago entendit soudain la porte grincer légèrement en s'ouvrant et en se refermant puis des pas légers s'approcher de son lit et, quand il ouvrit les paupières, ce fut pour plonger ses yeux gris dans les prunelles bleues de sa sœur, qui s'était agenouillée tout près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Cassie ? chuchota-t-il, étonné.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle alors directement.

\- Tu as quinze ans, Cass… répliqua-t-il en soupirant.

\- Oui, je le sais, mais, demain, tu vas partir en Irlande pour t'entraîner avec les Chauves-Souris de Fichucastle et je ne vais plus te voir pendant au moins deux semaines… se plaignit-elle, abattue.

\- Je t'ai dit que je reviendrai souvent pour te voir, répondit-il en caressant sa joue. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils m'ont sélectionné comme attrapeur pour leur équipe que je vais oublier ma petite sœur.

\- Je sais bien et je suis très contente pour toi. C'est vraiment une très belle occasion et tu vas faire une grande carrière et être le meilleur attrapeur. Mais je suis quand même triste que tu ne restes pas avec moi. Tu me manques tellement quand tu n'es pas là, lui avoua-t-elle, ses yeux étincelant de larmes.

\- Bon… Tu as gagné… souffla-t-il, vaincu. Allez, grimpe ! ajouta-t-il en reculant un peu et en soulevant sa couverture.

\- Merci, Drago ! rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en s'installant dans son lit, face à lui. Tu es le meilleur grand frère et je t'aime, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de poser sa tête sur son torse.

\- De rien… Moi aussi, je t'aime, Cassie », murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds et de l'entourer de ses bras.

Le jeune homme était parti pour l'Irlande et le prestigieux club de Quidditch qui l'avait engagé, le lendemain, à l'aube, après avoir salué son père et embrassé sa sœur qui était difficilement parvenue à retenir ses larmes.

.

Les poings serrés, agrippant son drap de lit blanc entre ses doigts, Cassiopée, le visage crispé, gardait ses paupières résolument closes, tandis que son père s'affairait au-dessus d'elle, s'appliquant à aller et venir dans son corps à un rythme mesuré et calculé pour être le plus douloureux qui soit pour elle et le plus dur psychologiquement parlant.

La jeune fille tentait de penser à autre chose, alors qu'il frappait contre son aine de plus en plus fort, étant presque prêt à se décharger de son plaisir criminel en elle, non sans avoir auparavant pétri brutalement sa poitrine, enfoncé ses ongles dans sa chair blanche et tendre et mordu sa petite bouche aux lèvres rouges et luisantes comme des cerises bien mûres.

Elle songeait principalement à son parrain, qui était en train de créer son propre commerce de potions et qui lui avait promis qu'il viendrait plus souvent la voir au manoir, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore fait depuis la remise des diplômes de Drago, et aussi à son frère qui s'intégrait très bien dans son équipe de Quidditch, qui était heureux de pouvoir se lancer dans cette carrière, qui lui avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres mais qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas revu depuis six semaines déjà…

Son père s'enfonçait toujours régulièrement en elle, en transpirant et en l'imprégnant de son odeur masculine puissante. Il commençait à haleter, à émettre des râles gutturaux et à se contracter de plus en plus.

Avec le temps, même si elle aurait tout donné pour ne jamais avoir à connaître ça, elle avait appris à écouter les bruits, à ressentir les choses, et elle savait que son calvaire était sur le point de se terminer. Plus que quelques minutes, tout au plus, et il se libérerait en elle, se retirerait, remettrait son peignoir et sortirait de sa chambre sans un regard en arrière, sans aucune parole et sans le moindre remord, la laissant seule, poisseuse et couverte de honte, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir.

Subitement, Cassiopée entendit un hurlement déchirant et ouvrit précipitamment les yeux pour voir, dans la semi-obscurité de sa chambre, Drago, blême de rage, se jeter sur son père et le frapper de toutes ses forces pour la libérer de son emprise.

En moins de deux, Lucius Malefoy fut mis à terre, hébété et surpris par l'arrivée inopinée de son fils, levant ses bras devant sa tête pour tenter de protéger son visage des coups de poing qui pleuvaient sur lui dans un premier temps, trop choqué pour penser à riposter.

Puis, recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits, l'homme entièrement nu parvint à se redresser en rendant les coups qu'il recevait à son fils et Drago sortit alors sa baguette magique de sa poche pour lui lancer un sort.

« _Endoloris_! » hurla-t-il, fou de rage et de chagrin.

Son père s'effondra aussitôt devant lui sous la force de la douleur et Cassiopée, qui avait observé toute la scène à travers ses yeux brillant de larmes et qui n'avait encore pas prononcé le moindre mot, s'exclama soudain en pleurant :

« Arrête, Drago ! »

Constatant qu'il ne l'entendait pas, son regard haineux dirigé sur l'homme qui se tordait à présent de douleur à ses pieds, la jeune fille accourut auprès de lui, saisit le bras qui tenait sa baguette et répéta en cherchant son regard :

« Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Arrête ! »

Drago baissa finalement ses yeux gris vers elle et, après l'avoir fixée dans les yeux plusieurs secondes, il stoppa son maléfice.

Il observa ensuite sa sœur, qui était totalement nue et qui cachait son visage dans ses mains en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, ôta sa cape de ses épaules pour l'en recouvrir, saisit sa main dans la sienne et l'obligea à quitter la chambre avec lui, laissant leur père étendu sur le sol, inconscient.

Une fois parvenu à l'aire de transplanage, Drago prit Cassiopée dans ses bras et disparut avec elle pour réapparaître presque instantanément devant une petite maison modeste située dans l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Il frappa vivement à la porte jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire des lieux vienne leur ouvrir, visiblement énervé d'avoir été dérangé à cette heure avancée de la soirée.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	4. Révélation

_Coucou!_

 _Voici la suite de cette courte histoire sur la famille Malefoy._

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Révélation**

De la colère, Severus passa directement à la stupéfaction en voyant ses deux filleuls en larmes sur le seuil de sa porte.

« Entrez, tous les deux », déclara-t-il aussitôt en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Il referma la porte derrière eux, les suivit au salon, où Drago avait déposé sa sœur, qui serrait sa cape entre ses doigts, sur le canapé, et les détailla attentivement sans rien dire.

Le jeune homme, outre son visage baigné de larmes, avait la lèvre inférieure ouverte, les vêtements en désordre, ses cheveux d'ordinaire si soignés en bataille et ses yeux gris reflétaient rage, amertume et tristesse.

Cassiopée, quant à elle, avait le visage humide de larmes, qui roulaient encore et toujours sur ses joues roses, ses mains tremblantes tenaient le tissu de la cape que son frère avait posée sur ses épaules, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait sporadiquement en raison de sa respiration saccadée, elle semblait nue sous le vêtement masculin et, dans ses yeux bleu ciel, il pouvait voir de la douleur et de la honte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda finalement Rogue, sourcils froncés, après son observation silencieuse.

\- Père est un monstre ! s'écria Drago, fou de rage.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? questionna-t-il, perdu.

\- Il a violé Cassiopée ! s'exclama-t-il en levant son regard acier vers lui.

\- Pardon ? interrogea Severus, choqué par ses propos.

\- Il l'a violée ! Il était sur elle ! Il était en elle ! Je l'ai vu ! » martela-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, ses larmes débordant à nouveau de ses paupières.

Severus, abasourdi par les révélations de son filleul, ne fut pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot et observa alternativement les deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient devant lui, désemparé.

« L'entraîneur nous a donné quelques jours de congé pour que l'on puisse se reposer un peu et voir nos familles. Alors, je suis revenu au manoir sans avertir personne pour leur faire la surprise… commença à expliquer Drago, après avoir essuyé rageusement ses yeux. Puisqu'il était tard, je suis directement monté à l'étage et j'ai voulu aller voir Cassiopée pour la réveiller et pour lui faire plaisir en lui disant que j'avais une semaine de vacances que je pourrais passer avec elle. Mais… s'interrompit-il soudain, sa gorge se serrant douloureusement à l'évocation de ce moment, quand je suis arrivé devant sa chambre, j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres… J'ai poussé un peu la porte, qui était entrouverte, et j'ai vu… j'ai vu papa, dans son lit, sur elle… Il était en train de… Il la… Il… balbutia-t-il, n'étant pas capable de poursuivre sa description. Alors je me suis jeté sur lui et je l'ai frappé, de toutes mes forces… Je voulais le tuer… Mais elle a réussi à me raisonner et à m'en empêcher… » termina-t-il, son regard gris flamboyant d'une lueur dangereuse fixé au regard onyx de son parrain.

Drago souffla par le nez pour tenter de calmer sa colère et sa haine, il s'assit dans le canapé à côté de sa sœur, l'entoura de ses bras et déclara doucement :

« C'est fini, Cassie… Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Jamais plus je ne le laisserai s'approcher de toi. Je le tuerai moi-même, s'il le faut. »

Severus les observa tous les deux assis dans son salon, profondément peiné. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Il pensait pourtant connaître son ami Lucius… Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de commettre un acte pareil…

Puis, reprenant ses esprits et voyant que la jeune fille pleurait toujours énormément, il s'approcha du canapé, s'agenouilla devant elle et lui demanda gentiment :

« Cassiopée, est-ce que tu as mal ? Ton père t'a fait souffrir ?

\- Oui… » hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots, sans le regarder.

Severus invoqua immédiatement une fiole de potion anti-douleur, la déboucha et la lui mit dans sa main en disant :

« Tiens, ma chérie. Bois tout le flacon. La douleur va s'en aller dans quelques minutes. »

La jeune fille le porta à ses lèvres en tremblant, avala le liquide bleuté, et rendit la fiole à son parrain, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Rogue, soucieux, au bout d'un petit moment.

\- Oui, merci, acquiesça-t-elle faiblement.

\- Il faut avertir les Aurors, Drago, décréta soudain Severus en se relevant.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! répliqua Cassiopée, paniquée, sous le regard surpris de l'homme en noir.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Notre père est un monstre ! Il mérite de passer sa vie à Azkaban ! rétorqua Drago, hors de lui.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! répéta-t-elle en secouant sa tête blonde. Tu as utilisé le Doloris sur lui ! S'il le dit, toi aussi, tu iras en prison ! Et je ne veux pas ! Non, je ne veux pas ! »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, estomaqués, et Severus demanda à son filleul :

« C'est vrai ? Tu as utilisé le Doloris ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Il était en train de la violer ! rétorqua-t-il en criant et en se levant du canapé pour faire face à son parrain.

\- Cassiopée a raison, dans ce cas… soupira Severus. Nous ne pouvons pas les avertir…

\- Mais il faut le punir ! C'est un être abject et répugnant ! s'exclama-t-il avec une grimace de profond dégoût.

\- Pour le moment, il vaut mieux attendre. Vous allez rester ici et, si jamais votre père arrive pour vous récupérer, nous aurons un excellent moyen de pression contre lui.

\- Tu veux simplement lui faire du chantage alors qu'il a violé ma sœur ?

\- Tu aurais dû y penser avant d'utiliser un Impardonnable, Drago ! s'exclama le plus vieux, furieux. Tu crois que ça m'amuse de la laisser ainsi ? demanda-t-il en désignant Cassiopée. Tu penses que je suis content de savoir que ton père va sûrement échapper à la prison ?

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, tous les deux ! intervint soudain la jeune fille, qui ne supportait pas de les voir se déchirer. C'est de ma faute… Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Cassie ! rétorqua aussitôt Drago en se tournant vers elle. C'est papa qui est un monstre !

\- Non… Ce n'est pas lui… C'est moi… répondit-elle en pleurant.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? demanda-t-il, scandalisé.

\- Papa m'a dit que c'était à cause de moi que maman était morte. Il m'a dit que je l'avais fait tellement souffrir en naissant qu'elle a perdu la vie par ma faute. Il a dit que je devais réparer mon erreur. Il a dit que je devais la remplacer parce qu'elle n'était plus là à cause de moi, déclara-t-elle sous leurs regards éberlués.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Cass' ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Personne n'y peut rien ! répliqua-t-il immédiatement. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as cru ! Ne me dis pas que… »

Drago s'interrompit en voyant Severus lui faire un signe de la main pour l'engager à se taire et il l'écouta demander tristement à sa sœur :

« Ce n'était pas la première fois… Pas vrai ? »

Cassiopée secoua la tête négativement sous le regard épouvanté de son frère et Severus interrogea encore :

« Quand t'a-t-il dit ça pour la première fois ? Depuis quand te traite-t-il de cette façon ?

\- Depuis… Depuis que Drago est entré à Poudlard… » murmura-t-elle faiblement, la gorge serrée.

Rogue perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait encore sur le visage en faisant un rapide calcul de l'âge auquel son père avait commencé à abuser d'elle et Drago se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé, les jambes coupées suite à son aveu.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Severus décida soudain en tendant sa main vers la jeune fille :

« Viens, Cassiopée. Je vais te faire couler un bain et tu mettras l'une de mes chemises de nuit. Pendant ce temps, je vous préparerai une chambre à ton frère et toi.

\- D'accord », répondit-elle, obéissante, avant de mettre sa main dans la sienne et de monter à l'étage avec lui.

Après avoir tout préparé et lui avoir donné une chemise de nuit, une serviette éponge et du savon, Rogue la laissa dans la salle de bain et transforma rapidement la pièce qui jouxtait sa chambre en chambre d'ami pour ses deux filleuls. Il y plaça deux lits, des couvertures et des oreillers puis redescendit auprès de Drago qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son fauteuil.

« Il la viole depuis qu'elle a huit ans… murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Apparemment… se contenta de répondre Severus.

\- Je n'ai rien vu. Elle n'a jamais rien dit. Elle ne s'est jamais plainte, ajouta-t-il en relevant son visage sidéré vers lui.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai rien vu, Drago.

\- Oui mais, moi, je suis son frère ! s'emporta-t-il, s'en voulant terriblement d'être passé à côté d'une telle chose.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est ton père qui l'a manipulée de façon à lui faire garder le silence. Tu as bien entendu les idées qu'il est arrivé à lui mettre en tête. Elle pensait mériter ce qui lui arrivait… Et, en plus, je pense que Lucius devait faire attention lorsque tu étais là. Il ne la touchait certainement pas quand tu étais présent au manoir.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle était tellement triste quand je devais retourner à Poudlard ou quand je lui ai annoncé que j'allais en Irlande pour le Quidditch… comprit alors Drago.

\- Et aussi qu'elle était si heureuse lorsque je lui ai dit que je passerai la voir plus souvent… » ajouta Severus, pensif.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, chacun réfléchissant dans son coin, jusqu'à ce que Cassiopée ne les interrompe en réapparaissant doucement dans le salon. Ils tournèrent alors tous deux la tête vers elle, qui avait revêtu la chemise trop grande de son parrain, et, au bout d'un petit moment, Severus décréta, après qu'elle ait posé sa tête contre son torse et qu'il l'ait entourée d'un bras :

« Allez… Il est temps d'aller vous coucher.

\- Je peux rester tout près de Drago ? demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

\- Bien sûr, ma puce. Vous êtes dans la même chambre et je peux même rapprocher vos lits un peu plus, si tu veux, répondit-il directement en caressant ses longs cheveux.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Est-ce que tu veux une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve ? proposa-t-il ensuite gentiment.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête, après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Très bien… Allons tous dormir, dans ce cas… » décida-t-il en ouvrant la marche et en les menant dans les escaliers.

Severus pénétra dans leur chambre avant eux, rapprocha encore les deux lits jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent, les engagea à s'y coucher, embrassa Cassiopée sur le front, pressa l'épaule de Drago puis il s'éclipsa sans un bruit en voyant le jeune garçon entourer sa sœur de ses bras et la serrer contre lui, totalement anéanti.

.

Le lendemain matin, Severus, qui n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, entrebâilla la porte de la chambre de ses filleuls. Voyant qu'ils dormaient toujours profondément tous les deux, il esquissa un tendre sourire et descendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé et aussi commencer la préparation du petit-déjeuner afin qu'il soit prêt quand les jeunes gens se réveilleraient.

Il fut interrompu dans ses préparatifs par quelques coups secs donnés contre sa porte d'entrée. Il abandonna alors ce qu'il faisait et partit ouvrir.

« Bonjour, Severus, le salua Malefoy, habillé élégamment, comme à son habitude, un sortilège dissimulant l'œil au beurre noir que son fils lui avait fait en le frappant.

\- Lucius, se contenta de répondre Rogue.

\- Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? demanda l'aristocrate en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

\- Non.

\- Oh… Tu vas sûrement aussi me dire que mes enfants ne sont pas chez toi, si je te le demande ?

\- Non, ils sont ici. Mais je ne te laisserai pas les voir.

\- Ah ! ricana-t-il brièvement. Qu'ont-ils donc inventé pour calomnier leur père ?

\- Malheureusement, ils n'ont rien inventé, Lucius. Ils n'ont dit que la stricte vérité, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Ce sont mes enfants. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de les reprendre, affirma-t-il, hautain.

\- Drago est majeur depuis un an, il fait donc ce que bon lui semble. Quant à Cassiopée, jamais plus je ne te laisserai approcher d'elle. Tu ne toucheras plus au moindre de ses cheveux, l'avertit-il, une lueur menaçante au fond de ses obsidiennes.

\- D'accord pour Drago, acquiesça-t-il sans faire d'histoire. Mais Cassiopée est mineure, elle n'a que quinze ans. Elle reste sous mon autorité pendant encore deux ans.

\- Oui et c'est un fait dont tu devrais te rappeler lorsque tu pénètres dans sa chambre pour abuser d'elle ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

\- Abuser d'elle… Tout de suite les grands mots… se moqua-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle me laisse faire. Je parie qu'elle aime ça, la petite garce », ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire mauvais.

Le sang de Rogue ne fit qu'un tour et, ni une ni deux, il empoigna Lucius par le col de sa robe de sorcier, le souleva à quelques centimètres du sol, approcha dangereusement son visage du sien et ordonna sèchement :

« Va-t'en, Lucius ! Avant que je ne perde mon sang-froid…

\- Si tu ne me rends pas ma fille, Severus, j'avertirai les Aurors que Drago a employé un Impardonnable sur moi, menaça-t-il, mesquin.

\- Si tu fais ça, nous dirons à ces mêmes Aurors ce que tu fais subir à Cassiopée depuis ses huit ans, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Je leur dirai aussi que tu l'as mise enceinte alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans, parce que, à présent, je ne doute plus que la potion que tu m'as demandée en novembre était pour elle. Crois-moi bien qu'avec les souvenirs que cette petite a en tête, tu seras bouclé à Azkaban pour le reste de ta vie. Tu seras traité pour ce que tu es vraiment : un dégénéré, un monstre et un criminel. Et le précieux nom des Malefoy sera à tout jamais entaché par tes actes sordides… »

Lucius blêmit sous la menace qui avait fait mouche, Severus le relâcha avec une grimace de dégoût et décréta fermement en détachant bien chacun des mots de sa phrase :

« Hors-de-ma-vue. »

Malefoy défroissa ses vêtements, remit son col correctement puis il fit volte-face avant de partir transplaner un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle déserte.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	5. Consolation

_Hello, hello!_

 _Voici la suite et fin de cette histoire ;-) Merci à tous de l'avoir suivie!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Consolation**

Drago avait passé toute sa semaine de congé chez son parrain et ils avaient tous les deux tenté de raisonner Cassiopée et d'effacer le sentiment de culpabilité que son père avait semé en elle sept ans auparavant, lui assurant que sa mère n'était pas morte par sa faute, que c'était un accident, qui pouvait malheureusement toujours arriver, même chez les sorciers, et que son père avait eu tort de la traiter aussi mal et de lui faire subir toutes ces horreurs.

La jeune fille avait fini par les écouter et elle faisait tout son possible pour ne plus se sentir responsable, même si c'était très difficile pour elle de faire une telle chose après toutes ces années passées à croire à un mensonge.

Ce jour-là, Drago devait retourner en Irlande afin de rejoindre son équipe de Quidditch mais il refusait de quitter sa sœur.

« Tu dois y aller, Drago, sinon tu vas perdre ta place dans l'équipe, déclara Severus.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Cassie. C'est mon rôle de la protéger, rétorqua-t-il fermement.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine mais c'est avant qu'elle avait besoin de ta protection. Ici, avec moi, elle ne craint strictement rien. Je veillerai sur elle pendant ton absence.

\- Je m'en moque. Je vais démissionner pour rester ici, moi aussi.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? interrogea-t-il, peiné.

\- J'avais confiance en père ! Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais dû la lui accorder ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

\- Vous êtes comme mes enfants ! Jamais je ne vous ferai aucun mal ! rétorqua-t-il vivement.

\- Cassiopée est sa propre fille ! Et tu as bien vu ce qu'il lui a fait ! s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

\- Arrête, Drago, les interrompit soudain la jeune fille. Parrain n'est pas comme papa. Il m'aime vraiment, lui. Il m'aime comme toi tu m'aimes.

\- Tu ne veux plus que je reste avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il tristement.

\- Bien sûr que si mais tu as travaillé trop dur et tu aimes trop ce que tu fais pour tout abandonner maintenant. Tu ne peux pas tout quitter, juste pour rester avec moi. Je me montrerais bien trop égoïste, si jamais je te laissais faire une telle chose, expliqua-t-elle sagement. Je suis très bien, ici, avec Severus. Toi, tu dois aller en Irlande rejoindre ton équipe et tu dois t'entraîner pour devenir le meilleur attrapeur de toute la Grande-Bretagne, ajouta-t-elle en l'observant de ses yeux de petite fille remplis d'admiration pour son grand frère.

\- Elle est peut-être plus jeune que toi mais c'est elle la plus sage », déclara Severus, fier d'elle.

La jeune fille sourit à son parrain avant de reporter son regard clair sur Drago qui concéda finalement en soupirant et en leur tournant le dos :

« Bon… D'accord… J'y vais alors…

\- Hé ! Attends ! le retint Cassiopée en agrippant son bras. Et mon bisou ? » demanda-t-elle en papillonnant inconsciemment des cils.

Le garçon sourit, la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la joue puis salua son parrain avant de transplaner afin de rejoindre les Chauves-Souris de Fichucastle.

.

Cassiopée se faisait très bien à sa nouvelle vie en compagnie de Severus, qui lui permettait de l'aider à confectionner ses potions et qui lui avait promis de l'emmener voir chacun des matches de son frère lorsque la saison de Quidditch commencerait. La jeune fille était terriblement heureuse car jamais elle n'avait pu approcher d'aussi près une discipline purement sorcière, comme l'art des potions par exemple, et que jamais son père ne l'avait emmenée à un quelconque événement sportif magique.

Elle mettait donc tout son cœur et toute son énergie à aider son parrain en préparant ses ingrédients, découpant certaines racines, réduisant en poudre des insectes, incorporant des éléments à ses préparations ou les remuant, sous ses conseils et sous son regard attentif.

Ils n'avaient plus eu aucune nouvelle de Lucius, qui avait apparemment renoncé à récupérer ses enfants, et Severus avait entendu, en se promenant sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Cassiopée, le bruit qui courait selon lequel Malefoy senior aurait confié sa fille à Rogue parce qu'il était de Sang-Mêlé et pourrait ainsi la préparer à sa future vie sans magie.

Il n'avait rien fait pour démentir la rumeur, préférant le laisser dire ce qu'il voulait pourvu qu'il se tienne loin de ses filleuls, et il avait poursuivi ses occupations sans prêter le moindre égard à tout ce que les gens pouvaient bien colporter.

.

Cassiopée se réveilla subitement, haletante, trempée de sueur et en larmes, suite à l'horrible cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire à l'instant. Elle se redressa en posant une main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer son rythme cardiaque et de retrouver une respiration normale et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la chambre sombre dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle reconnut rapidement les meubles en bois brun foncé, les tentures bleu nuit, le papier peint d'un bleu plus clair et les draps qui la couvraient. Elle était bien chez Severus et non chez elle. Elle soupira de soulagement après son constat, se recoucha, referma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir.

Elle avait fait un rêve affreux. Dans son songe, Drago était envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir utilisé le Doloris sur son père, Severus était jugé pour l'avoir soi-disant enlevée à Lucius et, personne n'acceptant d'écouter sa version des faits ni de la croire, elle s'était vue contrainte de retourner au manoir Malefoy, où son père lui avait aussitôt fait regretter sa fuite et sa longue absence...

Tourmentée par son cauchemar qui lui avait semblé si réel, elle ne parvenait pas à replonger dans un sommeil serein. Elle tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit sans arriver à se calmer et à arrêter de penser à son terrifiant rêve.

Si Drago avait été auprès d'elle, il lui aurait suffi de tendre la main pour le toucher et pour être rassurée rien que par sa simple présence, songea-t-elle tristement.

Puis, réalisant que son parrain se trouvait dans la pièce juste à côté, elle se dit qu'il saurait peut-être remplacer son frère et qu'elle pourrait sans doute se rendormir tranquillement en étant tout près de lui.

Elle repoussa donc sa couverture, sortit de son lit puis quitta sa chambre, sur la pointe de ses pieds, pour se rendre dans celle de Severus. Elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre voisine, s'approcha du grand lit dans lequel il était couché sur le dos et chuchota :

« Parrain… Parrain… Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'ai fait un cauchemar… »

Une espèce de grognement inarticulé lui répondit et Cassiopée décida de prendre ça pour un "oui". Elle souleva donc légèrement la couverture, se glissa dans le lit et vint déposer sa tête sur le torse de Severus, qui dormait profondément et n'avait même pas remarqué son intrusion.

Rassurée par la présence de son parrain, la jeune fille put enfin se rendormir et passer le reste de sa nuit tranquille.

Le lendemain, Severus fut brutalement tiré de son sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ton lit ? demanda sèchement Drago en le fusillant du regard, sa baguette pointée sur sa tête.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Rogue, déboussolé, en ouvrant vivement les yeux.

\- Cassie, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » répéta-t-il en continuant de le tenir en joue.

L'homme baissa alors la tête et découvrit sa filleule qui dormait sur son torse.

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il, sincère, en relevant ses yeux vers le jeune homme. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était là.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Severus ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

\- Mais je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je n'en sais strictement rien ! » répliqua-t-il fermement.

Cassiopée se réveilla à son tour au son de ces éclats de voix, leva la tête vers son parrain puis se tourna pour voir Drago, planté à côté du lit, qui le menaçait à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Elle se redressa alors sur ses genoux pour faire face à son frère et lui demanda, déphasée :

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu pointes ta baguette sur lui ?

\- Parce qu'il ne veut pas me dire ce que tu fais dans son lit ! répondit-il immédiatement. Il t'a touchée ? Il t'a forcé à faire quelque chose ? questionna-t-il ensuite, soucieux

\- Mais non ! Il n'a rien fait ! Il ne savait même pas que j'étais là ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Je me suis réveillée cette nuit à cause d'un cauchemar. Comme je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, je suis venue ici afin d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi pour me rassurer. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais dormir dans son lit mais il ne m'a pas entendue et ne s'est pas réveillé. Alors, je me suis quand même installée tout près de lui et j'ai réussi à me rendormir », expliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Le jeune garçon les observa, perplexe, en réfléchissant aux explications de sa sœur, qui finit par s'énerver en exigeant fermement et en repoussant sa baguette magique :

« Arrête de le menacer et abaisse ta baguette, maintenant !

\- Dire que je trouvais que ma vie était trop calme et manquait un peu de piment… bougonna Severus en se redressant. Avec vous deux, je suis servi !

\- Je suis désolée, parrain… s'excusa la jeune fille, confuse de l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, princesse, soupira-t-il. Mais, la prochaine fois, réveille-moi pour me prévenir que tu es là, histoire que je sache pourquoi Drago menace de me faire exploser la cervelle… » ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à la remarque cinglante de son parrain et Cassiopée s'exclama, scandalisée :

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Ensuite, voyant que Severus aussi s'était mis à rire, elle se laissa gagner par l'hilarité ambiante, sauta au cou de son frère pour l'embrasser sur la joue, contente qu'il soit de retour, puis, après un bref regard de concertation, les deux jeunes se jetèrent sur Rogue pour le plaquer contre le matelas et le serrer dans leurs bras.

« Non ! s'écria-t-il, amusé. Au secours ! On m'attaque ! La fratrie Malefoy veut ma peau ! »

.

Cassiopée avait définitivement élu domicile chez Severus et Drago, après un an passé comme attrapeur chez les Chauves-souris de Fichucastle, s'était offert un petit appartement à proximité de son club de Quidditch. Malgré tout, il rendait très souvent visite à son parrain et à sa sœur, qui étaient toujours ravis de le voir revenir chez eux.

Rogue avait toujours pris soin d'eux comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants et il continua à le faire même lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux atteint l'âge adulte.

Cassiopée, Drago et Severus n'entendirent plus jamais parler de Lucius Malefoy jusqu'au jour où ils apprirent dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ que l'aristocrate avait été arrêté, jugé et condamné par les Aurors pour une histoire de détournement d'argent couplée à une affaire de mœurs... Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été inquiété pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa propre fille, Drago et Severus se contentèrent de cela et trouvèrent que ce n'était que justice qu'il passe le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux.

Quant à la jeune fille, elle n'avait jamais entretenu la moindre rancœur envers son père et c'est alors qu'elle se baladait, heureuse et insouciante, en compagnie de Severus qu'elle fit la rencontre de celui qui allait devenir son mari, l'entourer d'un amour tendre et infini et lui donner deux beaux enfants.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Est-ce que vous aimez mon petit happy end tout bref et tout mignonet?^^_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi et commenté cette fic!_

 _A la prochaine pour une autre histoire!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


End file.
